The Search
by sophie19114
Summary: Howl had saved a falling star, giving it his heart. As he did so he saw a girl with hair the color of starlight calling out to him, telling him to find her in the future. Years later, he finds his mind wandering to her, and begins to unknowingly search for her. This is the story of Howl's life before he finds Sophie, and the everyday struggles he went through.
1. Chapter 1

The bright lights faded, the world around them taking back its darkness. "Who was that?" the young wizard with raven hair asked, and turned to the small flame that resided in his hands.

The dim flame looked at him, something a simple flame wasn't accustomed to, but it was no ordinary flame, it was a fire demon, or more commonly known, a falling star. "It was probably some crazy witch, jeez what have I gotten myself into?" he muttered to himself.

The young wizard nodded, but something about the girl whose hair resembled that of the light of the stars tugged at his heart, her image etched into his mind.

"Howl, Howl, earth to Howl!" the flame called, its annoyance growing.

How shook his head, pushing the thought of the girl to the back of his mind. "Uh, sorry, let's head back to the cottage."

With one last look in the direction the girl had been, the young wizard Howl, made his way back to his small cottage, the new bearer of his heart in hand.

* * *

With a loud click the color on the wheel turned to yellow, a certain wizard storming through the door. The impact of the slam made the disorderly room around him become even more disheveled.

"Jeez," Calcifer, the fire demon that rested in the soot filled fireplace called. "What happened to you?"

The blonde haired man simply grunted, and began to bark out his commands. "Move the castle to the east, and heat the water for my bath."

"Would you like me to take your bath for you too?" he muttered sneeringly.

He simply waved his hand in dismissal, dragging his exhausted body up the steps and into the grubby bathroom of his. After closing the door he began to undress himself, careful not to press against the bruised places on his body.

The bathroom around him was completely untidy, but he knew exactly what everything was, and what exactly they did. Over the past few years, six to be exact, he had become a very vain man, constantly caring about appearances. Most of the things that cluttered the bathroom did just that, help maintain his youthful and elegant appearance.

He gently lowered himself into the steamy water, the warmth immediately beginning to soothe his sore joints. Laying his head back, he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. Random things cluttered his mind, the war that was beginning between kingdoms, his recent breakup, how to break his curse. They all clouded his mind, but something shined through, _her_.

His mind had unintentionally drifted to the thought of her, though her image became foggy throughout the years, the hair that resembled starlight never left his mind. "Sophie," he sighed. "Where are you? Do you even exist?"

Every so often he thought of her, especially on hard days such as this. She had told them that she could break the curse, but was that possible? He was constantly at war with himself, one half holding on to her memory, searching for her wherever he went, the other, scolding him and telling him to forget that foolish memory. What was he ever to do?

He sighed heavily as he reached over the side of the tub and grabbed a mirror. He held it up to his head, searching his scalp. There, you could see the raven color he had grown to hate so much begin to grow back. After gently placing the mirror back where it once was, he began to search through the potions that rested on the floor next to the tub, looking for the one that helped him maintain his golden locks. After a few moments he found exactly what he was looking for, and began to go through his daily routine, the thought of her still tugging at his mind.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Here is a concept I thought up the last time I watched Howls Moving Castle. It is honestly my favorite movie of all time, so I hope you like my idea. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen, Howl unable to sleep. Quietly, as not to wake Calcifer, he crept through the squeaky wooden halls, careful not the make too much noise. Though he tried, he was never the stealthy type, and made quite the noise on his way to his destination, Calcifer knowing all too well where he was going.

After what seemed like an eternity to him, Howl made it to the room no one had ever seen, not even the girls he brought back to the castle every now and then, his study. This was the place only he was allowed, and no one else. With a loud squeak he closed the door behind him, breathing in a deep sigh of relief.

Around the room laid stack upon stack of books, some as tall as he stood. The shelves that lined the walls held even more books, looking as old as time itself. He sauntered across the room towards a wooden desk which rested in front of a bay window that spanned from the floor to the ceiling. The lights that hung from the ceiling light the room dimly, the light of the full mood adding to it in the slightest.

Howl stood behind the desk, examining what appeared to be a map pinned to the splintering wood. On it had pins of various colors, all serving their own purpose one way or another.

"Why must that old bat be so persistent," he muttered, placing a red pin on the town he had just fled. "Pretty soon I'll have nowhere to turn."

With a heavy sigh he turned to face the window, his eyes immediately turning towards the stars; they had always been his favorite. They seemed to be there when no one else was, giving him the advice he needed most. Howl thought about what his uncle, a wizard like himself, had once said to him.

* * *

"Though you may think it to be unlikely, stars have a language of their own, though not everyone is fortunate enough to understand it. They are old, older than even I, and hold wisdom beyond anything I or anyone else could teach you. You, a young wizard who will one day take my place, must learn to understand these ancient teachers," his uncle's raspy voice spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence of the night.

"But uncle," the young wizard proclaimed, a perplexed look resting on his face. "Stars are just balls of energy, how can they have a language of their own?"

His uncle had thought for a moment, stroking his semi-long grey beard."That is something you must discover on your own, my boy. Those who know the language of the stars hold great power, but with that power came sacrifice. Each learned a different way, and never will two learn their ancient language the same. Your journey will be much different than mine, so I cannot tell you what you wish to know," he paused for a moment. "Let's go in for the night, all good things come to those who wait."

* * *

"You were right," Howl whispered. "The stars are very wise, but they can't tell me everything. If they could, I'd be free of this curse, the girl who I can't get out of my mind in my arms."

Howl plopped back down behind his desk, pulling out a book, it too dusty to read the cover. He then began to read.

AN: Another chapter, yay! Finals are this week so I don't know when I'll have another up. I hope you like it, and please leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
